


cold brew cafe

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: tsukkiyama stuff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tsukiyama - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: Tsukishima is skeptical about soulmates until he meets a certain freckled boy.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukkiyama stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058804
Kudos: 45





	cold brew cafe

He didn’t see the point in soulmates. Growing up on dramas where the main characters fell in love despite their mismatched numbers and had to rebel, Tsukishima was secretly convinced the numbers didn’t mean anything anyways. Love was love and he wouldn’t care about the number on anyone’s face if he fell for them.

Even then, as his registration day approached Tsukishima Kei couldn’t help feeling more and more nervous. Despite his elder brother’s reassurances, he was worried about the pain of the new marking.

The blond even put it off for a while, but 2 weeks after his 18th birthday his elder brother intervened. Dragging the younger boy by the ear, Akiteru kept saying “What if you met them already and you didn’t know because you don’t have your number!”

Tsukishima tried to protest but before he knew it he was at the foot of the council building. His brother’s hand on his shoulder looked like a show of support to anyone who glanced at them, but the tight grip let Kei know his brother could read his thoughts and wouldn’t let him bolt. 

The walk up the steps felt agonizing but once he got his eyes scanned and sat in the chair for the new tattoo, he appreciated his brother’s support and even wished his hand was still there. The older boy sat across the room, smiling reassuringly when Kei looked at him. He mouthed “You’ll be fine.” The younger boy didn’t believe it. Looking at the blue 1473 on his brother’s cheek, Kei thought Akiteru probably just forgot how much it hurt.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax but the buzz of the needle made him twitch. The tattoo artist asked if he was ok and Kei apologized, taking deep breaths to calm down. It stung when it finally touched his skin but the blond managed not to move again, even getting used to it after a little while. It hurt a lot, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be.

\--- 2 months later ---

Gay Idiots

Yams: Where’s a good place to get breakfast around here?

Kageyama: how would I know?

Hinata: ignore him, he’s grumpy in the mornings

*Kageyama changed nickname ‘Hinata’*

Tangerine: i think some of the cafes from home are in your new town too Yams

*Tangerine changed nickname ‘Kageyama’*

King: there are probably some Cold Brew shops over there

Yams: thanks guys

Rolling his eyes and smiling at his friends’ antics, Yamaguchi slid his phone back into his pocket as he left to get breakfast.

It was still dark out but with his back and hands aching from moving boxes into his new place, Yamaguchi decided a morning walk through his new town would be the best way to feel better. His face still stung slightly from the brown number freshly etched across his left cheek. He’d registered as soon as he turned 18 yesterday, but he wasn’t expecting it to hurt as much as it had. 

From across the street, he spotted a sign for a Cold Brew Cafe and went over. It seemed empty in the dim light but he tried the door anyways. He was surprised it actually opened, and flinched at the loud bell ruining the peaceful silence of the morning.

\---

Tsukishima sat down in the corner of the empty cafe as the sun rose, scrolling through Twitter as he ate his breakfast sandwich. The early hours were best because no one else ever came.  
The sound of the bell in the entryway ringing startled the blond. He looked up at the new customer with a slight gasp, attracting the brunet’s attention.  
Tsukishima didn’t see the point in soulmates, but as he locked eyes with a beautiful freckled boy whose face had a number he’d only seen in the mirror, he thought that he might fall for him anyways.


End file.
